


every time make a compromise

by flowermasters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Canon, Top Kylo Ren, What else is new, kylo is overwhelmed and hux is mean, wow i wrote regular kylo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a virgin. All's well that ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time make a compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually wrote Kylo as a boy. It's just that I've seen a lot of people take on virgin!Kylo, but not really any virgin!Kylo topping, so ... here goes.
> 
> Warnings: first time rough/hate sex, loss of virginity (and Hux being mean about it), mild choking?
> 
> Title from "Coming Down" by Halsey.

Despite himself, Hux supposes that this has been quite a long time coming. Pardon the expression, of course.

Still, if anyone had asked him to consider the idea of fucking Kylo Ren – and certainly nobody ever had, not that Hux would've been inclined to, anyway – he would've imagined it far differently. Even now that it's happening, Hux can't quite believe it's not some strange fever dream. He definitely won't wax poetic later about how it feels to have Kylo Ren kiss the skin under his jaw, though perhaps he might contemplate how irksome he finds Kylo's chuckle after Hux hisses, "Do _not_ leave a mark!"

"Afraid of what your crew will think if I do?" Kylo says softly, but he leaves Hux's neck alone, preferring to unfasten Hux's shirt and move to nipping at his collarbones. Hux loses a button in the process, and resists the childish urge to take a handful of Kylo's hair and yank in retaliation.

After a few minutes of allowing Kylo to mouth at his exposed neck and chest – although Hux appreciates it rather more than he ought to – Hux says, "We'll need lubricant." He immediately curses how hoarse his own voice has become; it makes him sound ridiculous, as if overcome by lust. He probably looks that way, too. No doubt his hair is in disarray, his shirt is still on but completely unbuttoned, and his lips are surely swollen from where Kylo had rather inelegantly bitten him earlier.

He feels Kylo stiffen slightly, lifting his head and looking at Hux through hair that has somehow made its way over his eyes. He looks rather clueless, and Hux frowns, suddenly unsure of himself but unwilling to show it, even though Kylo will no doubt sense it, given that he's apparently able to do things like that. "Well, we're going to do this properly, aren't we?" he snaps. "You're not fucking me without lubricant."

Kylo stares at him for a second longer, and then suddenly something compact comes careening through the air, summoned from the bathroom. Kylo catches it without a glance, and Hux resolutely does not roll his eyes at the display. Ren does not take kindly to mockery, and Hux would prefer not to have an outraged Kylo Ren lying atop him. "Will this do?" Kylo asks.

It's a small canister of bacta, no doubt meant for dabbing onto minor wounds. "Well enough," Hux says, moving to unbutton his own pants.

Once Hux manages to kick off his pants and shorts – he tries very hard not to feel silly about leaving his socks on – Kylo unscrews the canister's lid, tosses it aside with a soft clatter, then dips his fingers in. Hux spreads his legs, refusing to feel self-conscious about the fact that Ren is still entirely clothed save for his helmet, and when Kylo continues to move at the pace of a sleepwalking bantha, Hux snaps, "Get on with it."

Kylo proceeds to get on with it, and Hux is glad for the increase in pace even if he's not particularly pleased with how closely Ren is studying Hux's reactions to having fingers inside him. Hux refuses to close his eyes yet, won't hide himself from the scrutiny – not that he could, anyway, not from Kylo. Ren finds Hux's prostate quite suddenly, and judging by the surprise that flits across his face when Hux jerks under him, he hadn't meant to.

"Come on, do it," Hux says after a few more moments, starting to squirm restlessly before he stops himself, clinging tightly to composure. Kylo pulls his fingers out and then undoes his pants. Hux watches Kylo slick himself, then spreads his thighs again, allowing Kylo between them.

When Kylo presses in, Hux clenches his teeth, allowing no noise until Kylo is fully seated, at which point Hux lets out a long, steadying breath. Kylo is leaning against Hux's chest, oddly close even though he's literally inside Hux at this point. He's trembling, just slightly. "Has it really been _that_ long?" Hux murmurs, a purposeful touch of derision in his voice. Kylo doesn't answer, instead letting out a wordless growl and finally beginning to move, which had been the desired effect of Hux's barbed question.

Hux cannot deny that it has been years since somebody did _this_ to him – _with_ him – and he's angry at Kylo for how good it feels. Hux cannot keep his eyes open any longer, doesn't want to attempt to dissect the expression on Kylo's face. He closes his eyes, works his hips to meet Kylo's thrust for thrust, and just as Hux is gritting out a moan, Kylo suddenly tucks his face into the crook of Hux's neck, as though hiding. He thrusts thrice more, then shudders before going still, and Hux lets out a startled, "Oh."

It takes Hux several seconds, a surprisingly long time, to work out exactly what has happened, and his first instinct is to mock, but he contains it – for now. He is still trying to piece this together. He thinks of the way Kylo had kissed him, hungrily but clumsily, and the way he'd hesitated over the lubricant, as if aware of what to do but unsure of when to go about it. "Get off," Hux says, shoving at Kylo's arms so that he lifts his face from where it is resting against Hux's shoulder. "Did you – Have you _never_ done this before?"

"No," Kylo admits finally. His cheeks are flushed from either exertion or embarrassment – Hux can't tell and he doesn't particularly care. "I didn't have many opportunities."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised," Hux snaps acerbically. He is still hard, still _aching_ , and berating Kylo seems like a decent way to release some of that tension. "Get _off_ of me. I don't need any more of my time wasted by you, you overgrown –,"

Kylo pulls out quickly, far too quickly, and Hux swears at him viciously even as he ignores how suddenly bereft he feels. Kylo's deep brown eyes are suddenly alight with something – rage. Hux tries to sit up, to force Kylo off of him, and Kylo pins him in place with a hand on his throat. The pressure is not enough to really restrict Hux's breathing, but the warning is clear.

"You son of a bitch," Hux hisses, outraged. "Let me go."

Kylo shoves his free hand in between Hux's thighs then, and Hux is so surprised by it that he not only allows it, he lifts his hips, and suddenly Kylo's long fingers are pushing back inside him. It startles a groan out of Hux, and then Kylo is crooking his fingers, searching, until Hux jerks and blurts out, "There, right there."

"I know," Kylo says. One big hand is still on Hux's throat. "I feel it. How much you like that."

Hux doesn't reply, and refuses to meet Kylo's eyes. "I was in your head," Kylo continues, unbidden. His brow is furrowed almost menacingly, but Hux can't bother to feel afraid right now. "I could hear how badly you wanted it, and it was too much."

"Shut up," Hux says, voice slightly ragged, and Kylo takes his hand from Hux's throat and starts stroking him, viciously quick and nearly painful. Hux's hips are working now, thrusting up and then pressing back, even as he starts to retort, "I don't care –,"

"You do," Kylo growls. "You've wanted this for ages, and you didn't even know it."

Hux comes with a bitten-off curse, and Kylo strokes him through it, none too gently. Finally, Hux has to slap his hand away, and only then does Ren show some mercy. When he pulls his fingers free of Hux, he warns, "Next time, General, we will – what did you say? – _do this_ _properly_."

"Next time?" Hux repeats, a touch incredulous, eyes closed, catching his breath.

"Yes. I'm a very fast learner," Kylo says calmly, and Hux holds in a snort and lazily opens his eyes.

"We'll see about that, Lord Ren," Hux says, rather serenely, and he is quite pleased to see Kylo angry once more.


End file.
